kpoproleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:Newbie's Handbook
Annyeonghaseyo! Welcome to the KPOP Roleplay Wiki! We're so excited to have you with us. But first, as you are new here, there are a couple of things you should know before you can start roleplaying. If you are new to wiki-style of roleplaying or even roleplaying in general, don't worry! The Newbie's Handbook will help you fit right in into the wiki in no time. Read through this guide carefully. Should you have any questions, problems, clarifications, or other concerns regarding the wiki, please don't hesitate to contact anyone from our fabulous Wiki Team. See you around! Before You Start Register= Register on the Wiki To begin with, you must register for an account in the wiki. We require all who would like to roleplay in this wiki to create an account in order to keep track of characters, edits made, who's roleplaying, who to contact if there are any concerns, and more. #To register, all you have to do is hover your mouse towards the 'My Account' on the upper right side of the wiki. Once you hover, two buttons will appear: "Sign In" and "Register". Now if you have already made an account on the entire wiki/Fandom (meaning, you have created an account probably on a different wiki site, like say, in the Rick Riordan Wiki or Voltron Wiki), just click "Sign In". Unless you would like to create a new account, you don't have to register for another one in order to roleplay in this wiki. However, if you have not created an account on any wiki site, click the "Register" button. #After you click the button, a new window will open. To register, the wiki will ask for your email address, username, password, and birthdate. #*Please keep in mind that in choosing a username, it does not have to be and should not be your real name or your character's name. Do not include any personal information in your username. Instead, try to come up with something interesting and easy to remember. #*Please have a copy of your username and password to avoid further complications in your account. #*Be sure that the email address you send is active and you have remembered your password for it because after signing up, the wiki will send an email to the email address you provided, containing the confirmation link of your registration. #'Click the confirmation link ' sent by Fandom/Wikia to the email address you have provided. The link will direct you to a log in page where you must log in with your new account. Once you do, congrats! You have successfully created a wiki account! |-| Policies= Read the Policies Have an account already? That's great! The next thing you need to do is to read the policies. Like any roleplaying site, we require everyone to read and follow the rules and regulations to ensure fairness, safety, and order throughout the wiki. This roleplay site works a bit differently from other roleplay sites such as the ones you see in Tumblr, Asian fan fics, and more, and rather resembles closely to other roleplay wikis. Although this roleplay wiki works very similarly to other roleplay wikis (see: Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki and Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki), we have our own twists and additional rules -- some of which you might not have encountered elsewhere. As such, it is best if you can take time to acquaint yourself with our policies to avoid getting called off by the Wiki Team. Of course, we do not expect you to remember every single policy so don't freak out if you received a verbal warning. Everyone makes mistakes and that's how we learn. The Wiki Team is not merciless in imposing penalties for it but it is for the best if you can visit the policies page from time to time. To view the violations and their corresponding penalties, you may visit our template guide. Furthermore, please note that these policies are subject to change from time to time. The admin team will keep everyone posted in case changes have been made. If you have any questions, clarifications, or concerns regarding our policies, kindly drop a message to anyone from the Wiki Team. User Levels How it Works= All registered users in this wiki are entitled to certain privileges that comes with their respective user levels. A user level is a system devised to keep track a particular user's activeness, contribution, and privileges on the wiki. Except in the case of Entry Level Users, user levels work with the number of edits you have made. Including entry level, there are a total of six user levels, with entry level being the lowest and level five being the highest possible user level a regular user can achieve. The Wiki Team handles all of your records and are responsible in giving out your respective level badges. Info on Privileges * Major Character Slots - allows you to create a certain number of major characters * Debut Slots - is your trainee character's ticket to officially debut. Please note that in order for groups to debut, all users of the group's members must have sufficient debut slot. * Position Slots - allows you to have a particular position for your character. The purpose of limiting group (or maybe even sub-unit) positions is to create fairness. * Skill Boosts - allows you to boost your character's skills. * Voting Participation - allows you to participate in higher-up polls * Request for User Rights - allows you to request for user rights |-| Entry Level= As an Entry Level User, you are new to this roleplay wiki. Until your character (must be either adopted or their audition has been accepted) is about at least two weeks old and are actively roleplaying them, then you will be promoted to Level One. Entry Level Privileges * 1 Major Character Slot * Voting Participation for All Users * WIP |-| One= As a Level One User, you are fairly new to this wiki. As a reward, you are entitled to the privileges stated below. In order to be promoted to Level Two, you must have made at least 100 edits. Level 1 Privileges * All privileges from Entry Level * +1 Major Character Slot * +2 Debut Slots * +4 Position Slots In summary, by level one, you will have a total of: * 2 Major Character Slots * 2 Debut Slots * 4 Position Slots |-| Two= As a Level Two User, you are already quite familiar around the wiki. As a reward, you are entitled to the privileges stated below. In order to be promoted to Level Three, you must have made at least 250 edits. Level 2 Privileges * All privileges from Entry Level and Level One * +1 Major Character Slot * +2 Debut Slots * +4 Position Slots In summary, by level two, you will have a total of: * 3 Major Character Slots * 4 Debut Slots * 8 Position Slots |-| Three= As a Level Three User, you are familiar around the wiki. As a reward, you are entitled to the privileges stated below. In order to be promoted to Level Four, you must have made at least 350 edits. Level 3 Privileges * All privileges from previous user levels * +2 Major Character Slot * +3 Debut Slots * +5 Position Slots * Voting Participation for Level 3+ Users In summary, by level three, you will have a total of: * 5 Major Character Slots * 7 Debut Slots * 10 Position Slots |-| Four= As a Level Four User, you are very familiar around the wiki. As a reward, you are entitled to the privileges stated below. In order to be promoted to Level Five, you must have made at least 500 edits. Level 4 Privileges * All privileges from previous user levels * +2 Major Character Slot * +3 Debut Slots * +5 Position Slots In summary, by level four, you will have a total of: * 7 Major Character Slots * 10 Debut Slots * 15 Position Slots |-| Five= As a Level Five User, you are already very familiar around the wiki. As a reward, you are entitled to the privileges stated below. Congratulations for reaching this far! Level 5 Privileges * All privileges from previous user levels * +2 Major Character Slot * +3 Debut Slots * +5 Position Slots * Voting Participation for Level 5+ Users * Request for User Rights In summary, by level five, you will have a total of: * 9 Major Character Slots * 13 Debut Slots * 23 Position Slots |-| Unlock More Privileges= The only way to unlock more privileges is through participating and winning in roleplay-based award shows and/or our wiki-based contests. Levels of Activity Purpose= In order to keep this roleplay wiki active and thriving, we encourage everyone (most especially the wiki team) to remain as active as possible. By active, we mean constantly roleplaying, editing, interacting with other users in the wiki. But life doesn't allow us to be always as active as we like. As such, to prevent any violations of our activity policies, we would like everyone to keep the team posted by putting up the respective activity badges on their user page. |-| Active User= Active Users are users who are capable of making edits (whether personal or departmental) actively in the wiki. We define actively as to having at least 5 edits per week. They are very responsible when it comes to roleplaying. They do not simply abandon incomplete roleplays without prior notice and they respond within 24 hours (or maybe even less) to roleplay conversations. |-| Semi-Active User= Semi-Active Users are users who are capable of making edits (whether personal or departmental) semi-actively in the wiki. We define semi-actively as to having at least 3 edits per week. Sometimes, they can be responsible with their roleplays, sometimes they are not. More often than not, they can respond to unfinished roleplays within three days or less. They may or may not have a tendency to abandon unfinished roleplays. |-| Inactive User= Inactive Users are users who are capable of making edits (whether personal or departmental) inactively in the wiki. We define inactively as to having at least 1 edit every two weeks. They are quite busy in their offline life. You shouldn't be surprised if they roleplay in an erratic schedule. They also have a tendency to abandon roleplays from time to time. |-| User Left= User Left are users who are no longer capable of making regular edits (whether personal or departmental) actively in the wiki. They have either temporarily or permanently left the wiki due to personal reasons. Users with this status will have their characters archived. Create a Character Basic Things to Know= NPCs, Major, and Minor Characters * NPC's - stands for Non-Playable Characters; these are characters who cannot be roleplayed by regular users but by the wiki team * Major Characters - * Minor Characters - Group Positions * Center - not necessarily the main dancer; the member who appears in the center the most in every music video or even in photoshoots; usually a jack of all trades in the group (has satisfactory skills in vocals, dance, and visuals) * Leader - leads the group, maintains a good link between the group and the company, speaks for the group, takes responsibility over anything and everything that happens within the group; not necessarily the eldest * Face of the Group - the most well-known member in the group; the most popular and talked about member in and outside of the fandom are are the ones who are often invited to many variety shows as wll as make special appearances in movies and kdramas; the ones who bring publicity to the group and have good public relation skills; has fairly decent screentime * Visual - role is to reap the attention from the public and to the group; plays an important role in drawing in potential fans with their stunning facial features; commonly known to have the most ideal and preferable look for the public; are also invited ti many prestigious companies and fashion brands * Main Dancer - gets the most dance breaks and dance solos during group activities; may also have solo stages; are required to have the ability to freestyle and have sharp, precise body movements that piques spectators' attention; focus less on singing at times as breath needs to be saved for spectacular dances * Lead Dancer - have lesser dance breaks and solo dances in a song; often appear at the front (not necessarily at the center) during the chorus of the song and lead the other members in dance; are rarely placed at the back; majority of the time when they will be at the back is usually during the bridge or the rap verse(s) * Main Vocalist - is determined by how wide their vocal range is and the amount of control they have with their voice; usually has a wider vocal range compared to the lead vocal; usually have harder parts because of their wide vocal range; are expected to have good stamina and dancing skills since they also tend to appear at the front a lot * Lead Vocalist - is determined by the range of octaves their voice can reach; usually have one or more higher octaves compared to other members; usually have more lines and are featured mostly in the chorus or pre-chorus of a song; are expected to have satisfactory dancing skills as they tend to appear more in the front * Main Rapper - is determined by how efficient their rapping technique is and how much control they have over their rap; are expected to be able to produce and compose their own lyrics for the group's songsl usually the ones who begin the rap verse * Lead Rapper - has the second best technique when it comes to rapping and is usually the one who will continue the rap verse right after the main rappers; aren't determined by how fast they can rap but by how efficient their technique is * Sub-Vocalist - supports the lead vocals; they don't really get much lines in a song and would often have 2-4 lines; provide a vocal harmony for the lead singers; sings either the pre-chorus or the bridge when things start to pick up right before the main or lead vocals; creates a smooth transition from a verse to the chorus and from the bridge to a high note * Maknae - the youngest member in the group |-| Audition= Audition Process In order to create a roleplayable character, they must go through the audition process. This is to ensure that all characters are realistic, non-Mary Sue/Gary Stu, flawed, and fair. All auditions are checked by the Wiki Team and are only accepted by the Admin Team. How to Audition Auditioning is quite simple. All you have to do is follow the easy steps below: # Go to the audition page. On the audition page, you will see an overview of the entertainment companies the wiki has, the audition guidelines, workers, characters up for adoption, the noticeboard, the trainee auditions, and the minor character auditions. Read through the audition guidelines as it contains tips on getting your character accepted right away. # Submit an audition. To do this, you must type down your character's name in the box under the Trainee Auditions heading and click the 'Audition' button. After clicking the button, you will be directed to your audition page. Wait for the audition form (a preloaded template) to load. Fill out all the necessary information. Once you've done that, click the 'publish' button on the right panel of the editor to submit your audition. # Wait for a volunteer or an admin to check your audition. Things to Note |-| Checklist After Acceptance= Checklist After Acceptance |-| Character Pages= Making a Character Page Premade Pages Templates Categories |-| Word Bubbles= Making a Word Bubble How to Create How to Use Create a Group or Sub-Unit Groups vs. Sub-Units= Groups and Sub-Units * Groups * Sub-Units |-| Proposal Process= How to Propose Things to Note |-| Group/Sub-Unit Pages= Making a Group or Sub-Unit Page Premade Pages Templates Categories |-| Checklist After Debut or Approval= Checklist After Debut or Approval Debuting Checklist After Debut Roleplaying Basics= Places to Roleplay What Are the NPC's? |-| Storylines= Storylines |-| RP Buddies= Finding Someone to Roleplay With |-| Literacy= WIP |-| How RP's Work= How RPing in TV Programs Work How RPing in Concerts Work How RPing in Filming Works How RPing in Livestream Works How Voting in Award Shows Work Coding and Designs Signatures= |-| Wiki Pages= Unspoken Aesthetic Rules Premade Pages Basic Format |-| Templates= See the template guide for a complete list of templates you can use! |-| Tutorials= WIP |-| Resources= Base Codes Color Palettes Gifs and Images Apps and Editors Wiki Team Committees= Volunteer Committees |-| Admin Team= Admin Team |-| Department Structure= Department Structure |-| Help Us Out!= How You Can Help |-| Join the Team!= How to Join the Wiki Team WIP OOC Things Links to Bookmark= * Newbie's Handbook * Official Policies * Guides * IC News * OOC News |-| Contests= IC Contests WIP OOC Contests * Monthly Contests * Special Contests |-| Prizes= * Award Badges - * Debut a Trainee - * +1 Major Character Slot - * +1 Debut Slot - * +1 Position Slot - * Level Up - * Major to Minor - * Skill Boosts - * Bump Up the Priority List - * Additional Votes - * Show Credits - |-| User Hang Out Locations= * Chat * RP Buddies |-| Ways to Involve Yourself= * Join Contests * Volunteer Program * Mentorship Program Resources Wiki Terminology= Wiki Team * Wiki Team - includes the volunteer committees, the rollbacks, admins, and bcrats * Admin Team - comprised of the rollbacks, admins, and bcrats, and does not include the volunteer committees * VC - i an acronym for the Volunteer Committees * Chat Mods - short for Chat Moderator * RBs - short for Rollbacks * Admins - short for Administrators * Bcrats - short for Bureaucrats Roleplay * RP - stands for 'roleplay' * IC - stands for 'in character' * OOC - stands for 'out of character' * Face Claim - * God-Modding - * Emotional Modding - * Meta-Gaming - Other * Department Edits - includes helpful edits towards the betterment of the wiki such as edits made in auditions, categories, fixing coding errors, announcements, file uploads for wiki pages other than their own (i.e. policies page, locations page, to-do list page) and more * Personal Edits - are edits made for personal use such as in user pages, message boards, file uploads for their own pages (i.e. user page, character page, roleplay page), and more * Templates - |-| Basic Things to Know= Ethnicity vs. Race Ethnicity is. Examples: Race is. Examples: Asian Countries |-| Korean Culture= WIP |-| Character Development= WIP Read More! *Frequently Asked Questions *Categorizing 101 *Wiki Team's Handbook Category:KRP Official Category:WIP Category:Guides